


hate me, love me

by cancerising



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Creampie, Dom/sub Undertones, Drunk Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Probably ooc but idc, Pseudo-Incest, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 11:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cancerising/pseuds/cancerising
Summary: luther is drunk and vanya fucks the life out of him





	hate me, love me

**Author's Note:**

> there’s literally one fic of them...what a missed opportunity guys. anyway im here to give the people what they want i guess

“you know,” luther slurs. “i’ve always fucking hated you.” 

vanya holds back her sarcasm, and instead opts for roughly squeezing her brother’s cock as she rocks against his thigh. “you’re annoying like this. why can’t you just fuck me sober?” 

luther’s hands are rough and hairy on her hips. the sensation would’ve creeped her out any other time, but now she finds comfort in his touch, and even a spur of warmth in the pit of her stomach. she ignores the long, wiry hair on his forearms and instead focuses on his cock. it’s hard and leaking heavily in her hand, but she doubts that he would allow her to taste him. unfortunately, the alcohol in his system only makes it less likely that he’ll last long enough for more than one or two rounds, so she makes a mental note for a next time. it is tempting, however.

“i can’t stand to look at your face.” he continues his sour monologue, all while bucking into her hand. “all i can think about is that fucking _book_ —“ 

vanya pulls her hand away and swiftly straddles his waist. “damn,” she sinks down onto his length, slowly letting out her breath. “was it really that bad, spaceboy?” 

“don’t fucking call me that.” he spits. his usual uptight and polished mannerisms go out the door, along with all his pride. he would have usually pinned her against the mattress and used his thrusts to release his anger, but now he’s the one pinned to the mattress, helpless and utterly loving every delicious second of having his dominating sister on top of him. still, something inside him squirms at the realization of his vulnerability. probably those fucking gorilla hormones or something. 

she roughly throws her hips down with bruising force, though she really doesn’t find any pleasure in the act. her hands find there way between her thighs, and she impatiently rubs her fingertips over her clit, knowing luther always loves the facade she puts on during sex. she teasingly spreads her folds as she moves against him, almost as if to show him what he can never truly have, like dangling a prize in front of him. 

“v-vanya!” he groans. his words come out garbled, but also dripping with lust. he keeps his hands on her hips, but she’s really the one doing all the work here. he’s too in awe to do anything but weakly jerk his hips, all while admiring the way her lithe body looks while moving against him. 

she eagerly throws her body down, and then up again to grind against her fingers. she keeps her eyes closed, but the hairy arms brushing by her waist keep her grounded, still. her mouth hangs open in an unattractive fashion as she pants knowingly, fingers moving harder over her clit. she’s close, unfortunately enough. it never lasts long enough for her. 

“i want—“ luther clumsily brings his hands over her ass and spreads her cheeks apart. he pushes his thumb inside as he bucks his hips, eyes desperately looking to her for some sort of cue. 

“fucking hell,” she grunts. the burning sensation is extremely unpleasant, but the slight stretch is enough to send her over the edge, much to her dismay. she sinks down onto his thumb and cock, allowing herself to buck helpless through her orgasm and spasm around him. she falls onto his chest, arms barely holding her up enough to stay straddling his waist. 

it doesn’t take luther long to follow after her. the tightness is more than what he needed to find himself cumming, though he wishes he could’ve at least pulled out to watch himself shoot over her cunt. he groans and thrusts into her, all while slowly moving his thumb inside her ass. he bites down on his lip as she stays on top of him, still spasming, and his softening cock twitches wantingly inside of her. 

“vanya,” he moans, squirming underneath her. it’s starting to hurt, but the pain is teasing. 

she hesitantly eases herself off of him, though she would’ve rather stayed until he came again. his cock slides out of her, as does a fat drop of semen. she scrunches her nose in disgust at the sight, and lightly smacks her brother’s bicep. “you should’ve pulled out. now i feel like i fucking pissed myself.” she mumbles bitterly. 

luther tugs on her arm like the big fucking baby that he is. “don’t leave.” his plea is quiet and shy. of course his drunk ass would ask for her to stay. 

vanya is never one to stay after sex, ever. she would especially rather not sleep next to a drunken luther, but there’s no way she can weasel her way out of this one, so she allows it this one time, and lets him pull her small body onto his chest. she huffs in defeat as his arms tighten around her. 

“only for a little bit.” he yawns. 

she closes her eyes, accepting her defeat.

**Author's Note:**

> please critic my work thanks!


End file.
